


Windows

by Band_the_Final_Frontier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Swearing, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_the_Final_Frontier/pseuds/Band_the_Final_Frontier
Summary: A look into Hank's thoughts during the Stratford Tower rooftop scene. Short one-shot.





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first work posted here, so thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!  
> Side note: I can't figure out how to make the paragraphs work, I had it all spaced out and when it posted it went back to how it was. If anyone knows how to fix that please comment! Thanks!

He hadn’t noticed it before.  
No-it wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed it. He had noticed it, he just didn’t want to believe it. He pushed it out of his mind, told himself it couldn’t be true, it wasn’t possible, a trick of his aging eyes.  
But now, now it was so glaringly obvious he could no longer remain in denial.  
“Connor! Connor, are you alright? Connor!” Fear fluttered through his chest. He’d heard the gunshot and immediately ran to his partner’s side.  
“I’m okay."  
"Are you hurt?"  
"I’m okay.” Connor was quiet, his voice weak.  
“Jesus. You scared the shit out of me.” Hank breathed a shaky sigh of relief before anger bubbled up in him. "For fuck's sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?"  
“I was connected to its memory. When it fired...” his LED spun a solid red. Hank couldn’t help but notice the tremble in the android’s hands. “I felt it die. Like I was dying.” His dark brown eyes flicked up to meet Hank’s. “I was /scared/.”  
The kid wasn’t lying. Hank could almost physically feel his heart break in two when Connor’s eyes met his. He could see the raw terror and confusion and anxiety in them, he could see the way the emotions tore at Connor’s... soul.  
He had always seen it. He could see the life behind the android’s chocolate brown eyes from day one, energetic and bubbly and driven. But he ignored it, because android’s didn’t have souls. They couldn’t, they weren’t alive. Or, at least, he didn’t think they were.  
As it turned out, he was horribly wrong.  
In that moment, Hank had the incredible urge to reach forward and pull Connor into his chest, to hold on and never let go, to protect him from the harsh world and all the harsh people in it. He wanted to take Connor home and sit him on the couch next to Sumo with a big, soft blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. He wanted- no, he /needed/ to keep Connor safe.  
And in that moment, he vowed to do just that.


End file.
